Marvel Rewritten
Marvel Rewritten is an American comic book franchise set in another world taking a major element from several characters and changing it. Comics #''Captain America: Rewritten'' #''Iron Man: Rewritten'' #''Spider-Man: Rewritten'' #''Hulk: Rewritten'' #''Sif: Rewritten'' #''Captain Marvel: Rewritten'' # # #''Avengers: Rewritten'' Characters Main *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - a man given invincible strength during WWII and is a great hero, harboring the secret crush he has on Bucky Barnes, with him being frozen in time, being now unfrozen in the modern day. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - a teenage intern in Stark Industries who wants to follow his father's steps and becomes an armored vigilante. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a rather popular teenager who, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, becomes a vigilante out to fight crime. *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' - a rather shy scientist who ends up mutating into a raging beast out for justice. *'Lady Sif' - a tough Asgardian warrior who arrives at Midgard to fight any kind of menace to Earth as well as wielding the human made equivalent to Mjionr, Stormbreaker. *'Kamala Khan/Captain Marvel' - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' - a doctor who becomes the Sorceress Supreme and TBD. *'Kate Bishop/Black Widow' - TBD Supporting *'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' - Steve's boyfriend who is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and wields a mechanical arm facing the forces of Hydra. *'Col. Nick Fury' - the intelligent head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is TBD. * *'Pepper Potts' - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' - TBD *'Happy Hogan' - TBD * *'Aunt May Parker' - Peter's caring aunt who is unaware of his double life as Spider-Man. *'Harry Osborn' - Peter's geeky best friend who is one of MJ's targets and, despite the differences between him and Peter, still get along pretty well with him. *'Mary Jane Watson/Black Cat' - a rather hot bully at Midtown High who, despite being friends with Peter, often teases people she believes are below her. It's later revealed she only does that for getting attention and she wants Peter to be hers. She ends up becoming a TBD. *'Flash Thompson' - a rather humble jock who dislikes MJ for her disrespectful nature and is rather her opposite since he respects Harry and he prefers to treat even the small fry with respect. *'Liz Allan' - TBD *'Sally Avril' - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' - the angry head of the Daily Bugle who often despises Spider-Man for supposedly corrupting his son into becoming Venon, even though it wasn't his fault. **'Felicia Hardy' - an optimistic intern at the Daily Bugle who likes to flirt with Peter, despite the fact MJ is rather jealous about it, and, unlike his boss, considers Spider-Man as a hero. **'Betty Brant' - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' - TBD **'Ned Leeds' - TBD * Antagonists *'The Black Order' *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Sinthea Schmidt/Red Skull' - the head of Hydra who is rather sinister and dangerous planning as well as TBD. **'Baron Helmut Zemo' - TBD **'Maria Hill' - a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. who hides her more seductive nature by being calm and serious minded as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and TBD. ** * *'The Mandarin' - TBD *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' - TBD * *'Gwen Stacy/Green Goblin' - an awkward yet genius student who gains a creepy obsession with Peter and mutates into a vicious maniac out for vengeance on everyone who abused her. *'John Jameson/Venom' - an astronaut who, after a freak accident, fuses with an alien symbiote and becomes TBD. *'Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - TBD **'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - TBD **'Mysterio' **'Shocker' **'Negative' **'Sable' *'Curt Connors/The Lizard' - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - an elderly terrorist who stole metallic wings and now uses them to cause TBD. * Differences *Steve and Bucky are a same-sex couple. *Sinthea is the Red Skull rather than her father. * *Tony is aged down into a teenager and is the heir to Stark Industries while his father serves the head of the company. * *Peter is a popular student rather than a bullied nerd and is friendly to everyone at Midtown High, even some bullies. *Mary Jane is somehow hostile towards almost everyone due to her rather troubled childhood and often sees Peter as the only person who cares about her. *Felicia never assumed Black Cat's mantle and is rather less of a slut towards Peter, assuming his role as an intern at the Daily Bugle. *Gwen grows an obsessive crush on Peter and develops a psychotic personality TBD. * Trivia *The portrayal of Captain America and the Winter Soldier as a same-sex couple caused some controversy due to certain conservative and religious groups accusing Marvel of changing both characters' sexuality to please LGBT movements and "SJW propaganda". **Marvel replied they did other same-sex couples before and it is a way to change the mythos of Captain America. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas